


Hetaloid: The Seven Deadly Sins

by thecattydddy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Vocaloid
Genre: Hetaloid, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins, gift from the princess who brought sleep, the daughter of evil, the evil food eater conchita, the justice of corruption, the last revolver, the madness of duke venomania, the tailor on enbizaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the Hetalia characters as they experience the evil of the seven deadly sins - Vocaloid style. This story will feature seven short stories in which one of the seven deadly sins are portrayed. These include "The Madness of Duke Venomania" (Lust feat. France), "The Evil Food Eater Conchita" (Gluttony feat. America), "The Justice of Corruption" (Greed feat The Netherlands), "The Daughter Of Evil" (Pride feat. the Italian brothers), "The Tailor On Enbizaka" (Envy feat. Belarus), "Gift From The Princess Who Brought Sleep" (Sloth feat. TBD) and "The Last Revolver" (Wrath feat Hungary).</p><p>If these stories are popular enough and it doesn't take me a million years to write them, I may include some other extras at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Evil Food Eater Conchita

**Author's Note:**

> What a better way to start us off than cannibalism? 
> 
> Song: "The Evil Food Eater Conchita"  
> Vocaloid: Meiko  
> Sin: Gluttony  
> Character: Nyo!America (Amelia)  
> Side Characters: France (Francis), The Italian Brothers (Feliciano/Lovino).

“More! More!” the voice called from the dining room, making all the occupants in the kitchen shutter with fear. The boiling and popping of many various stews and dishes filled the room, but the aroma made each member inside want to upheave their lunches - Granted they had been allotted time to eat one. But alas, their mistress had been far too demanding for the past several hours and it seemed nothing would satisfy her.

“I cannot do this any longer,” Francis sobbed, dazzling some horrid dish with spices and letting one of the Italian servants carry it away from him, “She never stops and the things she requests are not even remotely stomach-able! By now English food would be a blessing!”

“It’s okay, Francis,” the remaining Italian patted his back as he was draped over the counter. 

“Oh, _mon chere_ , if only you knew what I had once been. Before the birth of this _vile devil_ , I had been the choice chef of this kingdom! Perhaps this is God’s punishment upon me for my pride getting the best of me!”

“Don’t be silly, Francis. God wouldn’t place such a fate on anyone.” Before either of their conversations could continue, the servant who had left moments before came running back in, horror across his face.

“ _Ve_? What is it, _Fratello_?” The arrival watched his brother carefully.

“She- She started eating the _dishes_ ,” he choked out. The other two gasped.

“Say it isn’t true, Lovino!” the younger Italian launched himself into his brother’s arms, tears painting the corner of his eyes.

“I wish I could, Feliciano! It was a nightmare! There was _blood_ dripping from the glass and she didn’t even _care_!”

“That is it! I cannot take this anymore!” Francis cried, “We’ve tried everything! We’ve poisoned her, we’ve tried to catch her off guard with a knife! Everything! I am going to resign!”

“ _Ve_? Francis, no!” Feliciano pleaded, reaching out for him with one hand, “If you do that, your career will be over!”

“Not to mention your life, you stupid cheese bastard!”

“I am willing to take that chance!” he returned, leaving the kitchen behind for the last time. The dinning room connected to it was an elegant one, adorned with the finest of furniture. The devil in question was a beautiful woman, her blonde hair laying across her shoulders. The dress she wore probably hid her fat, but it certainly did it’s job. If he hand’t been feeding her for the past seven hours, he might not have known it was there at all. She caught sight of his from the mirror she was staring into on the far side of the room and turned to see him, her baby blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

“Did you bring me something to eat?” she inquired, taking a step closer. The hunger in her eyes was terrifying and he back up a little at the sight of it.

“N-no, _Mademoiselle_ ,” Francis shook his head, trying not to back down, “I have come here to resign. I cannot keep supplying you with such disasters for so long.”

“Resign?” she laughed, a laugh that sent chills down his spine, “Don’t be silly, Chef! You cannot resign!”

“I have resigned!” he insisted. She had been moving closer and, with this last exclamation she had her arms around his neck, a sinister smile on her lips.

“I am so hungry,” she cooed in his ear, “And I am also incredibly curious… How do you taste, Frenchman?”

“A-ah _Mademoiselle_ Amelia, I am not on the menu…”

“Oh, but you are what I want,” she trapped his ear in her teeth, nibbling. The nibbling turned vicious until…

The Italians both froze at the screaming coming from the other room, sounding exactly like the head chef. They held one another a little tighter.

“L-Lovi…” Feliciano’s eyes shimmered with tears.

“Stupid bastard shouldn’t have done it… What the hell are we gonna feed her, now that he’s gone…” Lovino returned in a hushed tone, crying just as hard as his brother. More laughter mixed with the screaming.

“ _Fratello_ ,” Feliciano squeaked, “I think she’s moved on from prepared dishes. I think the next course is… Us.” 

“The cheese bastard was right,” Lovino shivered, “She really is a devil…”

“I’m scared!”

“How do you think I feel?!”

Amelia licked her lips, humming contently. That had been so delicious and had even been a little fun. She liked the ones that fought back. The scraps of clothing, bite marks decorating them, littered the floor. As nice as that course had been, it certainly wasn’t enough. She stood on her feet and gracefully walked towards the kitchen door.

“Oh, boys~” she cooed, appearing in the doorway. Both of the Italians took off, but Amelia was fast enough to catch one of them by the tie, pulling him back to face her. He stared at her with wide green eyes and she leaned forward enough to get a little closer to him. 

“Don’t be afraid, darling,” she cooed, licking a strip along his neck, “I just want a _little_ bite…” 

Feliciano didn’t stop running until he heard the screams of his brother. Halting in his tracks, he turned to see the other Italian wasn’t with him. He’d been so focused on getting away, he hadn’t even thought about if he’d managed to do the same. He couldn’t spend time sobbing now, though… He had to go. With tears blurring his vision he started away, again. The screaming had ended by the time he reached the exit.

A hand gripped him by the back of the neck, keeping him from reaching the handle. Arms wrapped around his waste and someone bit into his shoulder, softly at first.

“Now, now, dear. You didn’t think I’d only eat half of this course, did you? Oh, your brother was scrumptious… I can only _imagine_ what you taste like…”

Amelia sat in her dining room, the glass shards scattered across the tables. She was pouting by herself, the house eerily quiet. With no food left to be made and no servants to make it, she almost lost hope to fulfill her appetite, but then a brilliant idea came to her.

She lifted her hands to her lips and stuck her finger into her mouth, smiling in approval. Perfect! And best of all, no one else would ever be able to share in such a delicacy as her.


	2. The Justice Of Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fitting way for a demon to die, if you ask me.
> 
> Song: "The Justice Of Corruption"  
> Vocaloid: Kaito  
> Sin: Greed  
> Character: The Netherlands (Ned)  
> Side Characters: Belgium (Bella), Prussia (Gilbert).

Ned closed the door, quietly, holding a small bundle tied to his belt to keep it from rattling. He turned the lock and tested it once before deeming it safe, but even then moved with the upmost care as he withdrew his small bundle, letting some of the contents spill into his hands. The coins clanging with the beautiful sound that he knew only money made. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced someone watching him.

 _“The defendant, Gilbert Beilschmidt, has been found_ ** _innocent_**.”

“Bella,” Ned looked over to her, the blonde strands falling around her face in such perfect beauty. She did not smile or address him like she might have once done. Her wheelchair was a simple design, made to draw little attention away from her, but even that was a nearly impossible task. He crossed the room and knelt beside her, placing a hand on her lap, “Court went very well today.”

_“Monster!” someone in the crowd shouted, rising over the sobbing of good people. The judge gave them little mind, already swinging his hammer down to adjure them all._

Bella didn’t answer him, simply stared. He placed the money in her lap, smiling the smallest bit, “Aren’t you happy, Bella? After all, money is the best lawyer…” Her eyes were glazed over, looking at nothing in particular and trapped in her own miserable world.

“Don’t you worry, Sister… There’s got to be a cure I can buy with enough money…”

 _The men standing outside the courthouse were chatting among themselves, confident smirks and laughs had all around; a complete opposite from the good people within the courtroom. Among them was the defendant, his hair a shimmering white and his eyes a furious red, “Wonderful performance today, your Excellence. By far the greatest show I’ve seen, yet.”  The judge did not grant him a response. He had not paid nearly enough for that_.

Shouting outside drew the attention of the man away from his sister, towards the pounding on the door. A mob had surely gathered. He saw the torches through the window, the bright orange flame matching the setting sun. He returned to Bella, hugging her closely.

_“You’ll pay for this, Demon!” someone shouted at him, standing in his path. The judge simply smiled, “You’re tyranny over justice is twisted! Not even hellfire accepts bribery!”_

_“My dear, you are mistaken. Don’t you know that_ **_money is the greatest lawyer in Hell_ ** _?_

“Bella… So long as I am with you, I am not afraid,” he whispered. She made no reaction, still staring over his shoulder as flame licked the wooden door and trailed across the room. There was no chance for escape and, even if they did, a mob waited on the other side. Some of the coins still resting in her lap slid to the floor, hitting with a soft _clink_ and then dancing with the reflection of the flames.

_“If you were able to go to heaven, brother, but only in exchange for all the money you had, would you do it?” Bella wondered, still too young to know the future of suffering she was bound to face._

_“Never,” Ned laughed, “Sooner would I make Hell our Utopia than hand my money over for the promise of Heaven.”_


	3. The Madness Of Duke Venomania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken by surprise, they fell enchanted...
> 
> Song: "The Madness Of Duke Venomania"  
> Vocaloid: Camui Gackpo  
> Sin: Lust  
> Character: France (Francis)  
> Side Characters: Nyo!UK (Alice), America (Alfred), Nyo!Japan (Sakura).

The candles of the mansion flickered brightly, setting everything in one of two hues. For some, the mood could be romantic. Oh, how Francis liked the idea of that. The soft caresses of lovers in the gentle lighting was enough to make his heart flutter. 

The second aura, of course, was one of madness and evil that always seemed to follow the man. Ever since he’d met that stranger so long ago. Perhaps for some men, such a deal would have been heinous, but Francis had been so desperate that his soul had hardly seemed like anything at all.

But what was it that he’d sold it for? Not money or strength. No, those were of no use to him. A hand slid onto his leg and he glanced over to see a beautiful face of one of his many lovers staring back at him. She was not just anyone, though. No. _This_ specific girl was his favorite; the one among the dozens who he may truly care for. 

“Alice, darling,” he cooed, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“Francis… Please take me,” she pleaded, her eyes so full of submission and desire. He could still remember a time when they’d been young and her words had been far more cruel. She had been a friend among those many who mocked him, perhaps, but she too had been incredibly horrible. Even so, he could not have helped but to fall in love with her. But loving one woman alone was incredibly boring. So many others were available. With Alice’s words, more had crowded around him, each as beautiful as the last. He was just about to pick one when the bell chimed, announcing a new arrival at the door.

“Well, it seems we have company,” he laughed, leaving them there to deal with themselves, each girl watching him, longingly. He walked down the corridors, his shoes padding oh so softly against the ground. He came upon the front room and creaked the door open.

In the threshold stood a shy looking young lady, her hair a beautiful blonde color. Her eyes were a baby blue, so lovely and innocent. Her dressed hugged her in ways that seemed almost intentional to pull out a more feminine figure. He took her by the hand and kissed her on the knuckles, making her turn her head, bashfully. She stumbled a bit coming through the door, proving her not nearly as graceful as the others, but she was still lovely and she clung to him when he offered her a dance, not uttering a word. He curled one of her hair strands around his finger, twirling it with fondness.

“I promise you are safe here, dear,” he whispered, smiling kindly. She stared back at him with such adoration that when something sharp dug through his chest, he almost didn’t comprehend what had happened until she had slid out of his loosened hold, pulling a wig off her head and branding a bloodied knife in one hand. This girl - No… No, this was a _boy_ that had snuck into his home and stabbed him through the heart - look at him, smugly; It was almost as if he’d thought he’d beat the devil, himself.

“A-Alfred?” a soft-spoken voice said from out of his vision as he fell to the floor, blood dripping through Francis’ fingers.

“Sakura!” the man dropped his wig and ran to embrace the girl who’d called to him, “My love… I’ve been searching across every kingdom for you.”

The woman left, no longer captivated by the dying man’s spell. Francis was able to glance up as the last one was going, a woman he recognized well.

“A-Alice,’ he reached for her and she frowned disapprovingly at him, “I… I lov-” 

She’d already turned her back and left.


End file.
